


Our Brothers are Bad for Our Mental Health

by musicgirl1120



Series: A Month of Marina [5]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Drug Addiction, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl1120/pseuds/musicgirl1120
Summary: Maya always thought one day she would find Mason again but never imagined it would be like this.  When Mason is involved in a serious incident, Maya finds herself regretting how things happened in the past.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: A Month of Marina [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969765
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

Carina had just finished a consult in the pit and looked up at the board to see what else was there. She had a mini panic attack when she saw M. Bishop. 

However, she looked at the information to see what had happened and saw that it said male, 28, she calmed a little. She looked over at the bed where the man was, and realized that while it was not her girlfriend, it was her girlfriend’s little brother. 

“Can I ask why the patient in bed 7 is here?” Carina asked the nurse at the desk. 

“Head lac as a result of a fall,” the nurse said, looking at his chart, “His lab show he was high on methamphetamines when he came in. Why do you ask?” 

“He is my girlfriend’s younger brother,” Carina said, “She hasn’t seen or heard from him in almost two years.” 

“Well, you can’t tell her he’s here,” Amelia said, walking up behind her best friend, “He is adamant that he doesn’t want anyone to know he’s here.” 

“But,” Carina stared, but Amelia cut her off. 

“He’s clear from serious head trauma. He does have a mild concussion. Have someone stitch him up,” the neurosurgeon said to the nurse, “I talked to him about his options to get clean, but he refused treatment.” 

The nurse nodded, grabbing an intern to do the stitches as Amelia took Carina aside. 

“You cannot tell Maya Mason is here,” Amelia said again, “It’s a HIPPA violation.” 

“If this was Andrea, would you not tell me?” Carina asked angrily. 

“If he requested that I not, I would honor his request as a patient,” Amelia said, “It’s his right to refuse to tell his family.” 

“If Maya finds out, she’s going to kill me,” Carina groaned. 

“It’s better she be mad at you than you lose your medical license for violating HIPPA,” Amelia reasoned, “If he wants to see Maya, that’s his choice. If not, he also has that right. You know how difficult their relationship is.” 

“I know,” Carina relented, “I know. You’re right. I need to get back to work.” 

“No telling Maya,” Amelia called after her as she walked toward the elevators. 

“I won’t,” Carina promised, going back up to her office. 

The rest of her shift was relatively boring and she headed home around 7 for her dinner date with her beautiful girlfriend who had been off all day. 

“Hey babe,” Maya said, smiling when Carina walked into the house, “So I decided to cook instead of us going out. I hope that’s ok?” 

“Of course,” Carina said, smiling as she went into the kitchen, “It smells amazing. What did you make?” 

“Fried rice and orange cauliflower,” Maya said, showing Carina what was in the oven. 

“Sounds great,” Carina said, giving Maya a kiss, “Let me change and I can help you.” 

Carina went into their bedroom, that was something she was still getting used to their bedroom. She had moved in officially with Maya two months earlier, and while there was a little bit of an adjustment period, they were both so happy to be living together. 

Carina changed into one of Maya’s shirt and her own leggings before pulling her hair out of it’s normal ponytail and running her fingers through it. She then went and removed her makeup, still thinking about Mason. She had been trying to put it out of her mind all day, but she just couldn’t. She felt a weird sense of guilt for not telling Maya even though she knew she couldn’t. She shook her head, knowing she needed to stop or Maya would know something was up. She finished washing her face before walking back into the kitchen. 

“How can I help?” she asked, watching Maya stir the pan of rice. 

“Just relax,” the blonde said, “Or you can get out wine glasses and pick a wine.” 

“White or red?” Carina asked, looking at Maya. 

“Whatever you want,” Maya said with a smile, knowing that meant they were getting white. 

Dinner was ready five minutes later and they sat down on the couch with their food. 

“How was your day?” Maya asked as Carina pour each of them a glass of wine. 

“Fine,” Carina said, shrugging, “Nothing too exciting. A few routine deliveries, one scheduled c-section for a high-risk mama that went well. And of course, regular patients. How was your day?” 

“Good,” Maya said, “I went running with Vic and Andy and then we got lunch. Then I worked on some files and did some cleaning.” 

“I thought the bathroom looked cleaner,” Carina said, laughing as she leaned over and kissed her. 

The rest of the night was simple and quiet, Carina having a hard time still with not being able to tell Maya about Mason, but she was able to play off her distraction as sleepiness. 

The next morning, Maya went for her normal run before going to work while Carina was off. 

Maya’s day was pretty mundane until they got a call about a fire in an abandoned building. They got their quickly, Maya sending Andy and Dean in for search and rescue after they found backpacks around the back while Jack and Travis got the hoses going outside. 

Vic and Ben helped the handful of people that came out on their own, all of them choking and saying there was one more person inside. They all had burns on their hands and seemed really out of it. Ben and Vic both realized quickly that they were all high and slowly began to put together what had happened. 

“Captain,” Warren called as he fought one of the injured men, “I think this was a drug operation. I think they were making something. They’re all saying there’s still someone inside, but we need to get these people transferred soon. They are all high.” 

“Send them with Aid 23,” Maya said, “And Aid 31. You guys stay for the last guy.” 

Ben nodded, walking back to help the other Aid cars take the patients. 

“Herrera,” Maya called into her radio, “How are things going in there? Did you find the last victim?” 

“Not yet,” Andy called back, “Wait. We just did. Oh shit.” 

“What?” Maya said, thinking maybe the victim was stuck or no longer alive. 

Andy didn’t answer and Maya tried again. 

“Herrera, what is going on in there?” Maya called, “Andy.” 

“I think it’s Mason, Maya,” the lieutenant said quietly. 

“I’m coming in,” Maya said, grabbing her face mask. 

“No,” Andy called, “No. Miller and I are coming out now. Just… have the Aid team ready.” 

“Warren, Hughes, get that gurney over here now,” Maya called, trying to keep it together. 

The two ran over with the gurney as Maya looked over to see Travis and Jack both fighting the fire with the team from 23. 

“Did they find the last guy?” Ben asked as they came up to Maya. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, giving a curt nod, “And Andy thinks… Andy thinks it’s Mason.” 

“Your Mason?” Vic said, eyes wide. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding again, “So be ready.” 

“Who’s Mason?” Ben asked as Maya walked away, going to check on how the progress of getting the fire out was going. 

“Her little brother,” Vic said, trying to get ready for what she knew was going to be a rough task of treating her friend’s brother, “He’s an addict and lives on the streets.” 

“Shit,” Ben said, realizing how serious this was for their captain. 

Dean and Andy came out just then with the patient between them. 

“Maya,” Andy called to their captain. 

The blonde jogged over, looking down at the burned person laying on the gurney as Ben and Vic started working on him. She gave a small nod before sprinting away. 

“I’ve got her,” Andy said, running after her. 

She found Maya on the other side of the engine dry heaving onto the pavement. 

“I’ve got you,” Andy said, rubbing her back. 

Maya stood upright after a minute. 

“Are you…” Andy started as Maya pushed past her. 

“I’m fine,” the blonde said, “Are you good to help 23 fight this?” 

“Maya,” Andy said, grabbing her friend’s arm, “Hey. Slow down. You can go to the hospital with Vic and Ben to be with Mason. Jack and I can take over here.” 

“I’m fine,” Maya said, pulling her arm away. 

However, as she rounded the engine, she saw Vic doing compressions on Mason as Ben was intubating him, and she froze, feeling tears fill her eyes. 

“Hey,” Andy said, putting a hand on her back, “He’s in the best hands. Go be with him. I’ve got this. We were going to just let it burn anyways right?” 

“Yeah,” Maya said, already pulling off her turnout jacket and helmet.” 

“Bishop, we are leaving now,” Ben called, “You coming?” 

“Yeah,” Maya said, running to the Aid car and climbing in the back as she closed the doors. 

“Let’s go Hughes,” Ben said, pumping the ambo bag. 

“How long was he down?” Maya asked, biting her lip as she looked at her little brother, covered in burns on his entire torso. 

“Only about two minutes,” Ben said, putting medications into the IV.

“Be honest with me Ben,” Maya said, looking at the older man, “How is it looking?” 

“He’s pretty unstable right now,” Ben said, checking Mason’s stats again, “But you know Grey Sloan is the best place for him.” 

Maya nodded as Mason suddenly went into cardiac arrest again. 

“Do you need me to stop Ben?” Vic asked, still speeding toward the hospital. 

“Bishop, can you?” Ben started, but Maya had already grabbed the ambo bag from him. 

“Just drive Vic,” Maya yelled, trying not to start bawling because her baby brother was literally dying in front of her. 

They got to Grey Sloan just as Ben got Mason’s heart rate back up.


	2. Chapter 2

“28-year-old male, severe burns and smoke inhalation,” Ben started as he helped get the gurney out of the Aid Car, “Went into V fib twice, but restored normal rhythm with CPR. There is a good chance he is on drugs. We think there was a meth lab explosion.” 

“Alright,” Jo said, running in with Ben, “Someone page Dr. Hunt and Dr. Avery.” 

“Jo,” Ben said, “It’s Maya’s brother.” 

Jo took a beat before nodding and sending Ben out of the room as they started working on Mason. Ben took the gurney back to the rig, finding Maya sitting in the back with Vic. 

“Come on,” Ben said, guiding Maya out of the aid car and into the hospital. 

Vic walked in with them, going to the nurses station. 

“Can someone page Dr. Carina Deluca please?” Vic asked as Ben guided Maya to the waiting room. 

“She’s not working today,” Amelia Shepard said, walking past, “Why do you need her?” 

“Maya’s brother was in a really bad accident,” Vic said, grabbing her phone and texting the O/GYN, “We just brought him in, but he coded twice in the ambulance. We have to get back to work, but Maya cannot be alone right now.” 

“I can go sit with her until Carina gets here,” Amelia said, nodding as she followed Vic to where Ben and Maya were sitting in the waiting room. 

“Amelia offered to sit with you until Carina gets here,” Vic said, putting a hand on Maya’s shoulder, “We need to get back to the station. Are you going to be alright?” 

Maya nodded as Vic gave her a hug. 

“Keep us updated,” Vic said, “I’ll come back after our shift ends.” 

Maya nodded again as Ben and Vic headed back to the rig. 

“What can I do?” Amelia asked, putting a hand on Maya’s back. 

“I don’t… I can’t…I just…,” Maya said, starting to hyperventilate, “Mason…” 

“Ok,” Amelia said, pulling her up and walking her into a supply closet, “In here. Ok. Now, just follow my breathing.” 

Maya knew what was going on and tried her best to breath with the surgeon. Once Maya was through the panic attack, she just started bawling. Carina texted Amelia about five minutes later, asking where they were. 

Within another minute, Carina was walking into the supply closet. She took Maya into her arms as Amelia got up. 

“Thanks,” Carina said as the neurosurgeon left. 

“Of course,” Amelia said, “I’m gonna go try to get an update and let the nurses know you guys will be in your office when they have more information.” 

Carina nodded before turning all her attention to her girlfriend. 

“He… he coded Carina,” Maya sobbed, “Twice. He had really bad burns. I’m worried he’s not going to make it.” 

“Oh Bella,” Carina said, running her hands through Maya’s short hair, “I’m so sorry.”

Amelia came back in a minute later. 

“They are taking him up to surgery,” Amelia said, “He has some internal bleeding. He also has a brain bleed that isn’t looking too bad, but I will keep an eye on it. Jackson is going to do some debriding while they’re in there. He coded again in the ER, but they got him back. It’s going to be a long night.” 

Maya nodded as she pulled away from Carina, standing up. 

“Thanks Amelia,” Maya said. 

“Let’s go up to my office Bella,” Carina said, “You can relax up there. And change into something other than turnouts.” 

Maya nodded as Carina took her hand. 

“I told everyone where to find you with updates,” Amelia said, opening the door for them. 

“Thank you,” Carina said, guiding Maya to the elevator. 

“I need to call my mom,” Maya said, sighing, “She needs to know what’s going on.” 

“I can do it if you want,” Carina offered, knowing Maya’s relationship with her mom was complicated and that it took a lot of mental energy for the blonde to deal with the older woman. 

“I’ll do it,” Maya said rubbing her swollen eyes, “But would it be bad if I waited until Mason was out of surgery? I don’t really want my mom to come down here and sit. This is stressful enough without her.” 

“I think that would be fine,” Carina said, kissing Maya’s cheek as they headed into her office. 

Carina pulled out some of her extra clothes, handing them to Maya as the blonde went into the bathroom to change out of her turnouts and sweaty work clothes. She came back into the office a few minutes later, tossing her turnouts in the corner. 

“He was clean last time I saw him,” Maya said, sitting down on the couch and running her hands over her face, “I mean, he hadn’t been for long because Ryan brought him in high like a week before, but he had been clean.” 

“He wasn’t when he was in the ER the other day,” Carina said offhand before remembering that Maya didn’t know about that. 

“What?” Maya said, looking at Carina. 

“Nothing,” the brunette said, trying to backtrack. 

“No,” Maya said, standing up, “What did you just day? Mason was in the ER the other day? When? Why the hell didn’t you tell me?” 

“I couldn’t,” Carina said, mentally kicking herself, “He explicitly told Amelia that he didn’t want anyone from his family contacted, and if I told you, it would have violated HIPPA and I could have lost my job. I wanted to tell you. I almost did, but Amelia stopped me, and she was right.” 

“Why was he here?” Maya asked and Carina decided she might as well tell her. 

“He had a head lac and mild concussion,” Carina said, “Someone found him in a park and brought him in. He got stitches.” 

“Damn it, Carina,” Maya yelled, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.” 

“I…I couldn’t,” Carina said, trying not to start a fight. 

“I can’t do this right now,” Maya said, shaking her head as she grabbed her phone and walked out of the office. 

Carina sighed, taking a deep breath. She knew better than to push Maya when she was emotional and angry. She decided to just let her cool down for a little bit before going after her. She sat down at her desk, head in her hands. About five minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Carina looked up, hoping it was Maya. However, Teddy Altman walked in instead. 

“Why did I just see Maya pacing the waiting room dressed in your clothes and wearing no shoes?” the blonde asked, looking at Carina, “I tried to ask her, but she just walked away.” 

“Her brother was in an accident,” Carina said with a sigh, “He’s in surgery right now, but he’s already coded three times. It’s bad. And I just told her he was in the ER the other day and I didn’t tell him because of HIPPA and now she’s pissed.” 

“You know she’s not actually pissed at you, right?” Teddy said, sitting down in a chair in front of Carina’s desk, “She’s just mad at probably everyone and everything.” 

“Si,” Carina said, nodding, “She and her brother have a very complicated relationship. She blames herself for his drug addiction, at least partly, which makes all of this so much harder.” 

“He’s an addict?” Teddy asked, not even knowing Maya had a brother until about five minutes ago. 

“Si,” Carina said, shaking her head, “They had a really, really rough childhood that messed both of them up a lot, but in very different ways. Mason turned to drugs to block it all out.” 

Teddy nodded, knowing bits and pieces of Maya’s history from the time she had spent with the fire captain over the past year and the things Carina had told her. 

“I’m going to go talk to her,” Carina said, sighing, “I just wanted to give her some space to cool down.” 

Just then, there was a knock on the door an a very sad and very small looking Maya walked in. 

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Teddy said, getting up, giving Maya’s shoulder a squeeze before walking out. 

“I’m sorry,” Maya said, walking over to Carina, sitting down in her lap and burying her head in her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

“I know Bella,” Carina said, just holding her girlfriend. 

“I should have tried harder to find him,” Maya said, rubbing at her puffy eyes, “I should have tried to get him back.” 

“This is not your fault Maya,” Carina said, shaking her head as she got them both up, guiding Maya to the couch, “You did everything you could.” 

“I just,” Maya said, tears filling her eyes, “I should have done more as a kid, been there for him, helped him.” 

“Maya, you were in no position to help Mason when you were young,” Carina said, “You were both dealing with your father and you were kids. What has happened to Mason, it is not on you.” 

“I just… I’m his big sister Carina,” Maya said, sobbing, “I’m supposed to be there to protect him.” 

“You cannot protect someone who doesn’t want protection,” Carina said, “And you can’t help someone who doesn’t want help. Believe me, I have tried.” 

Maya just cried in Carina’s lap for a long time. Eventually, she quieted, just laying there as Carina ran her long fingers through her hair. 

“Can I get you anything?” Carina asked after about an hour. 

Maya shook her head, pushing herself up to sitting. 

“How long had it been since they took him back?” Maya asked, grabbing a tissue and blowing her nose. 

“About three hours,” Carina said, looking at her clock, “Do you want me to go try to get an update?” 

“I’m ok,” Maya said, taking a shaky breath, “But could we maybe go walk around the hospital or something? Also, do you have any extra shoes?” 

“Yes to both,” Carina said, “Although, the only extra shoes I have are my rubber surgery shoes or a pair of heels.” 

“I’ll take the surgery shoes,” Maya said, laughing a little. 

Carina grabbed them out of her drawer, handing them to Maya. The blonde pulled them on. They were about three sizes too big because her feet were small, but they were better than walking around the hospital in just her socks. Carina took her hand, guiding her out. 

“Where would you like to go?” Carina asked, looking at Maya. 

“I don’t know,” Maya said, suddenly feeling very overwhelmed by the noises and people, “Is there someplace quieter?” 

Carina just nodded, leading her girlfriend to the elevators. She took her up to the nursery, knowing it was quiet and babies had a calming effect on people. Maya just held Carina’s hand as they stood in front of the glass window. 

“Did you deliver any of these babies?” Maya asked, leaning her head on Carina’s shoulder. 

“Si,” Carina said, nodding, “The one in the back left, he was 2 weeks late. And the one in the center, there, she was born in the hallway because mama waited too long to come to the hospital. And the one, on the end, she has the most beautiful name.” 

“What is it?” Maya asked, not moving. 

“Her name is Maya,” Carina said, smiling as her own Maya looked up at her. 

“Really?” Maya asked, rubbing at her eyes. 

“Si,” Carina said, dropping a kiss on the top of Maya’s head. 

“Do you like babies?” Maya asked suddenly, as if she had been thinking about it for a while. 

“I mean, I do deliver then for a living,” Carina said, chuckling a little, “They are very cute, although they are quite loud. Why do you ask?” 

“I don’t know,” Maya said, shrugging, “I was just thinking, we’ve never talked about if we want kids. I like kids enough, I guess. I mean, I like Teddy and Amelia’s kids and your other friends’ kids are alright too I guess. But I don’t know if I ever want my own and I don’t…” 

“Take a breath Bella,” Carina said, hearing the spiraling that was happening, “I don’t know if I want kids either, and the good news is, we don’t have to decide that tonight. Let’s just focus on getting through this before we start worrying about the next thing.” 

Maya nodded, taking a shaky breath. 

“Let’s keep walking,” Carina said, realizing that the babies were not nearly as calming as she was hoping for her anxiety ridden girlfriend. 

The Italian guided Maya through the hospital and to the plant room. 

“What the hell is this place?” Maya asked as they walked in, Carina sitting down in one chair, motioning for Maya to sit with her. 

“This is a calming room Maggie had put in a few years ago,” Carina said, shrugging, “It’s a little odd but also weirdly soothing.” 

Maya nodded, leaning on Carina’s chest as her girlfriend ran her hand up and down Maya’s back. 

However, even in a room full of plants, Maya was still having a hard time calming down and ended up pacing again within twenty minutes. 

“Let’s keep walking,” Carina said, getting up as well, taking Maya’s hand. 

“Sorry I can’t calm down,” Maya apologized as they left the room. 

“No,” Carina said, shaking her head, “No apologizing. Your little brother is in surgery. You remember how I was after Andrea got admitted?” 

“You didn’t sleep for almost two nights,” Maya said, nodding. 

“Si,” Carina said, nodding, “And he was safer than he had been in weeks when he was there. Did you expect me to apologize for feeling anxious about that?” 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head, “You were worried about your little brother.” 

“Exactly,” Carina said, leaning down and kissing Maya. 

As they walked toward Carina’s office, they ran into Amelia.

“I was just coming to update you,” the neurosurgeon said, “Jo and Dr. Hunt are both working to control some internal bleeding in his abdomen. Jackson debred his arms and chest. It’s porbably going to be another few hours so you should try to get some rest. I’ll come back…”

Just then, Amelia’s pager went off. 

“Shit,” she said, looking back at the two women, “Mason’s seizing. I’ve gotta go.” 

Maya’s face melted into horror as Amelia ran off. 

“Come on,” Carina said, guiding the blonde into her office. 

Maya was having her second panic attack in the past few hours, Carina just holding her and getting her to breath. Once the panic slowed, the sobs started again. 

“I can’t lose him,” Maya sobbed into Carina’s chest, “I can’t…” 

“Don’t think like that,” Carina said, just holding Maya tightly, “Just…” 

But Carina didn’t have the words, feeling a few tears slip out of her own eyes. They just sat there together, Carina trying her best to comfort Maya. The just sat there for hours, neither of them wanting to move. It was nearing 7 am when there was a knock at Carina’s door. Amelia walked in, Maya sitting up. 

“Is he ok?” Maya asked, standing up. 

“He’s alive,” Amelia said, motioning for Maya to sit down, sitting down next to them as Carina took Maya’s hand, “But he is in a coma. His burns are severe. Jackson said he had second and third degree burns on 40% of his body, mostly on his chest, arms, abdomen, and legs. He cleaned them as much as he could and did some grafting as well. He had a ruptured spleen which Jo and Owen took care of along with some damage to his bowl. I evacuated the brain bleed and will be monitoring him for further seizures. We are going to keep him in a coma for a few days just to let his body heal.” 

“Can I see him?” Maya asked, looking at Amelia hopefully. 

“Of course,” Amelia said, standing up as both Maya and Carina did the same, “Follow me.”

Carina took Maya’s hand as they followed Amelia to the elevators. 

“Now, be prepared,” Amelia said, pressing the button, “He is not going to look like your little brother. His face is swollen both from trauma and from the fluids and medications he’s on. His body is covered in a lot of bandages.” 

“I understand,” Maya said, taking a deep breath as they got off the elevator. 

“Alright,” Amelia said, “Here is his room. Now, you need to put on gowns and masks and caps and gloves before you go in because of the burns.” 

Maya nodded, grabbing what Amelia handed her. 

“You too Carina?” Amelia asked, going to grab another set. 

Carina wasn’t sure and looked to Maya. 

“Please?” Maya asked, needing her girlfriend with her for this. 

“Of course,” Carina nodded, taking the supplies from her friend, pulling them on. 

“Ready?” Carina asked as she finished putting on the garb. 

Maya nodded, taking Carina’s hand, “Ready.” 

They opened the door, walking in. Maya gasped when she saw Mason in the bed. 

“If this is too much, we don’t have to stay,” Carina said gently, rubbing her thumb over the back of Maya’s hand. 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head, “I’m ok. I want to stay.” 

She walked over to Mason, keeping her death grip on Carina’s hand. 

“Hey Mas,” Maya said, wanting to take his hand, but finding it wrapped in bandages, “It’s Maya. I’m so sorry this happened. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, but I’m here now.” 

Maya let go of Carina’s hand, grabbing a chair and pulling it up next to the bed, sitting down. 

“Bella, we can’t stay,” Carina said softly. 

“I can’t leave him again Car,” Maya said, shaking her head, “I need to be here for him.” 

“He’s in a coma Maya,” Carina said, squatting down next to the chair, “He doesn’t know we are here. You need to go rest Bella. He’s ok for now.” 

“But what if he's not?” Maya asked, tears forming in her eyes, “What if he has another seizure or codes again or something? I need to be here for him. I’m his sister.” 

“I know,” Carina said with a sigh, “But you need to take care of yourself too.” 

“She’s right,” Jackson said, coming in, “I didn’t mean to eaves drop, but I need to check the grafts. You do need to take care of yourself. Go get some rest. Get some food. We will call if there are any changes.” 

“Can I just stay for a little while longer?” Maya asked. 

“Sure,” Carina said, grabbing a chair of her own. 

“You can go if you need to babe,” Maya said, looking at Carina, “Don’t you have work today?” 

“I got someone to cover for me,” Carina said and Maya started to protest but Carina help up her hand, “I am too tired to work today and I wasn’t sure how Mason would be or how you would be. I got someone to cover for me on my way here yesterday.” 

“Thank you,” Maya said, leaning her head on Carina’s shoulder. 

She winced as she watched Jackson remove some of the bandages, seeing how bad Mason’s burns were. Maya had been burned more than once, but never this badly. 

“The grafts look good,” Jackson said, putting new bandages on, “It’s going to be a long haul with this many burns, but hopefully he will heal well.” 

“Thank you,” Maya said, nodding. 

Jackson nodded, leaving the room. Maya and Carina just sat there for a while until Maya yawned for the fifth time in as many minutes. 

“Alright Bella,” Carina said, “Come on. You need to get some rest.” 

Maya nodded, knowing Carina was right. 

“I’ll see you late Mas,” Maya said, leaning down and pressing a masked kiss to one of the place’s on Mason’s face that was visible, “I love you.” 

Carina smiled as she watched Maya with her brother. 

“Ok,” the blonde said, standing up, “I’m ready.” 

They walked out of the room, pulling off the protective clothing and putting it in the trash. 

“Our brothers are not good for our mental health,” Maya said, chuckling a little as she pulled away.

Carina laughed, nodding her head in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

“Crap,” Maya said, stopping, “My mom. I have to call my mom. What time is it?” 

“It’s almost 9 am,” Carina said, looking at the clock. 

“Can we go down to your office to do this?” Maya asked, knowing this was probably not going to be an easy call. 

“Of course,” Carina said, nodding as they walked downstairs. 

Maya found her phone where she left it on Carina’s couch, picking it up. She saw she had messages from Vic and Andy, asking how Mason was and if she needed anything. They also offered to bring breakfast to the hospital if she wanted them to. Maya said that would be great, knowing they were going to be here for a while with her mom having to come. She also asked if they could bring her her shoes from her office. They said of course and that they would be there soon. 

Maya then walked over to where Carina was sitting on the couch. 

“Vic and Andy are bringing breakfast over,” Maya said as she sat down, “And some shoes because as much as I love wearing your clothes, your shoes are not that great.” 

Carina laughed a little as Maya sighed. 

“Alright,” she said, “Here goes.” 

Maya pressed on her mom’s number and waited as it rung. Carina rubbed her back gently, trying to be as supportive as possible. 

“Hey Mom,” Maya said. 

“Oh Maya,” her mom said, “Hello. I was just about to go out to meet one of the ladies from my book club for brunch. Book club is on Fridays, but we all decided to have brunch today.” 

“That’s nice Mom,” Maya said, nodding, “Hey, I have something to tell you.” 

“What is it dear?” Katherine Bishop asked. 

“It’s about Mason,” Maya said, biting her lip, “He got into an accident yesterday and he’s…” 

“An accident?” Katherine asked, “Like a car accident?” 

“No Mom,” Maya said, shaking her head, “No. We think he was trying to make drugs and there was an explosion and…” 

“Is Mason alright?” Mrs. Bishop asked. 

“He’s in a coma,” Maya said, “My team pulled him out and he had surgery all night. He’s in a coma right now, but he’s stable. He’s at Grey Sloan if you want to come see him. I’m here right now with Carina.” “Ok,” Katherine said, “I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

“When you get here, just as someone to bring you to Carina’s office,” Maya said, rubbing her tired eyes. 

“See you soon Maya,” Katherine said, hanging up the phone. 

Maya set her own phone down. 

“Come here Bella,” Carina said, patting her lap. 

Maya put her head down on Carina’s lap, sighing as Carina ran her fingers through her hair. 

“Sleep Bella,” Carina said gently. 

“I can’t,” Maya said, shaking her head, “I need to be awake and here for my mom.” 

“I’ll wake you up when you get here,” Carina said, pressing a kiss just behind Maya’s ear. 

Just as Maya was thinking about maybe sleeping, there was a knock at the door before the door opened. Vic and Andy came in with a few bags of food and a drink holder with coffee. 

“Did we wake you up?” Andy said as Maya sat up, rubbing her puffy eyes. 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head, “I wasn’t sleeping. Thanks for bring this stuff.” 

“Of course,” Vic said, setting down her bag of food, “How’s he doing?” 

“He’s in a coma,” Maya said, “He has burns on 40% of his body and he had a brain bleed that Amelia took care of. It's going to be a long road.” 

“I’m so sorry Maya,” Andy said, putting a hand on her friend’s knee. 

It took every ounce of strength Maya had to not start crying again. Carina was watching and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“We brought bagels and muffins,” Vic said, “And coffee.” 

“Coffee,” Maya said, reaching for the liquid energy, “How was the rest of shift? Any big calls?” 

“Nothing too big,” Andy said, shaking her head as she pulled out the food, “A small house fire around 12 am and then a car accident at 3, but both of those were pretty quick and simple.” 

“Which means we actually got like 4 hours of sleep on shift,” Vic said, doing a little fist pump. 

“Nice,” Maya said, smiling as everyone got food. 

“What do you want Bella?” Carina asked. 

“I’m not hungry,” Maya said, shaking her head, “I’m good with just coffee for now.” 

No one pushed because they knew that when Maya was stressed, she didn’t eat. The four of them just enjoyed breakfast together, Maya leaning sleepily on Carina’s shoulder as the three other women chatted. 

After about half an hour, there was another knock at the door. Carina got up, opening it and finding a terrified looking Katherine Bishop standing there. 

“Mom,” Maya said, getting up, “Hey.” 

“Hi Maya,” Katherine said, wringing her hands a little, “Hi Carina, Vic, Andy.” 

“Hi Mrs. Bishop,” Vic and Andy both said, waving as Carina got up, hugging the scared looking woman. 

“Let’s go see Mason,” Maya said, guiding her mother out of the office, “Thanks for breakfast guys.” 

“Bye,” both Vic and Andy called as the three other women left. 

“Be prepared Mom,” Maya said as they stepped onto the ICU, “He is not in good shape.” 

Katherine nodded as they dressed in protective gear. 

“Do you want me to come this time?” Carina asked. 

“I’ve got it,” Maya said, taking a deep breath as she tied the cap, “But can you wait out here?” 

“Of course,” Carina said, giving Maya a quick kiss before the blonde pulled on her mask. 

Once Katherine was ready, Maya opened the door, heading inside. Katherine immediately started sobbing, going to Mason. 

“Don’t touch his hands,” Maya said, going with her mom, “They both are burned.” 

“Mason,” Katherine cried, sitting down in the chair. 

Maya wanted to go comfort her mom, but she couldn’t. She was starting to panic being in this room, backing slowly out, not wanting to frighten her mom. 

As soon as she was out of the room, she ripped off her mask and gown, Carina rushing to her side. 

“What’s wrong Bella?” Carina asked, holding the panicking blonde. 

“I can’t,” Maya gasped out, “I can’t… I just… I can’t…” 

“It’s ok,” Carina said, just holding her tightly, “I’m right here.” 

As Carina and Maya were standing there, Vic walked up. 

“Hey, I just wanted to know… What’s going on?” the young firefighter asked. 

“Maya, would it be ok if Vic took you down to my office?” Carina asked, knowing someone needed to be there for both Bishop women in this moment and Carina was much closer with Katherine than Vic was, “I’m going to go be with your mom.” 

Maya nodded a little, pulling her head off Carina’s chest. 

“I’ll be down soon,” Carina said, kissing Maya gently. 

“Come here,” Vic said, putting an arm around Maya’s shoulder. 

Carina quickly put on the PPE before entering Mason’s room, sitting down in the chair next to Katherine. 

“Would you like me to tell you what’s going on with Mason?” Carina offered, putting a hand on the older woman’s back. 

“Please,” Katherine asked, not even asking where her daughter was. 

“So he has burns on 40% of his body,” Carina said, pointing to the bandages, “Dr. Avery did skin grafts where he could, but those are going to take a while to heal. He also had a bleed in his brain. Dr. Shepard took care of it and that instrument sticking out of his head is monitoring the pressure to make sure the swelling doesn’t get too bad. He also had some internal damage in his abdomen which was all fixed as well.” 

“Is he going to be alright?” Mrs. Bishop asked, looking at Carina with her tear-stained face. 

“Only time will tell,” Carina said honestly. 

“He’s my baby,” Katherine Bishop said, looking back at her son, “I should have done more for him.”

“You cannot blame yourself for this,” Carina said, shaking her head as she heard the same words echoing in her head from Maya, “These kinds of things happen even in the best of families. You gave Mason everything you could.” 

Katherine nodded, leaning over and hugging Carina, catching the Italian off guard. 

“Where did Maya go?” Katherine asked suddenly, realizing her daughter was gone. 

“She is down in my office with Vic,” Carina said, “She just needed a little space. It had been a long night. Is there anyone I can call for you? I want to take Maya home to sleep, but I don’t want you to be alone.” 

“I texted the women from my book club,” Katherine said, “One of them said she would come sit with me.” 

“Alright,” Carina said, looking to the door as it opened and Jo walked in. 

“Oh, hello,” the surgeon said, “I’m Jo, one of Mason’s surgeons.” 

“Katherine Bishop,” the older woman said, standing up, “Mason’s mother.” 

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Bishop,” Jo said, nodding, “I just wanted to come check on Mason’s surgical sights.” 

Jo carefully lifted the bandages, making sure there were no infections. 

“He looks good,” Jo said, nodding, “No signs of infection which is good.” 

“Thank you,” Katherine said, nodding. Katherine sat back down. 

“Oh,” she said, feeling her phone buzz, “I think my friend is here.” 

“Let’s go find her,” Carina said, grateful that someone else was going to be there for her girlfriend’s mother so she could go focus on the Bishop who needed her most, “You can come back up and see Mason again soon.” 

Just as they were about to leave, an alarm started going off and Mason started seizing. 

“Someone page Dr. Shepard,” Carina yelled as she went to Mason, turning him on his side, “His ICP is spiking.” 

Within a minute, Amelia was in the room. 

“Looks like a rebleed,” the neurosurgeon said, “Let’s get him to surgery. Now.” 

Carina stood there for a second before realizing Katherine had seen the whole thing. 

“Dr. Shepard is the best there is,” Carina said, “Mason is in good hands.” 

Carina stopped by the desk, asking that they keep Katherine updated as well before walking the older Bishop to the lobby to meet her friend. 

“Katherine,” a brunette called, walking over to them, “Oh, Katherine. What happened?” 

“I am going to go check on Maya,” Carina said, pulling away, “Text us if you need us.” 

Katherine nodded as she and her friend headed toward some chairs in the surgical waiting area. Carina all but sprinted to her office, finding Vic sitting there with her arms wrapped around an anxious, overwhelmed, exhausted looking Maya. 

“Where’s my mom?” Maya asked as Carina sat down next to them, Maya immediately moving closer to her. 

“She’s with her friend in the surgical waiting area,” Carina said, taking a deep breath, “Mason had a rebleed and Amelia had to take him back up to surgery.” 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head as tears filled her eyes, “No more.” 

“I know,” Carina said, holding her girlfriend as Vic put a hand on Maya’s back, “But Amelia has him. She’s the best there is.” 

Maya nodded, wanting nothing more than to curl up in Carina’s arms and stay there forever. 

After about twenty minutes, Maya sat up, taking a breath. 

“I should probably go sit with my mom,” Maya said, rubbing at her eyes. 

“She is with her friend,” Carina said, reassuring her, “if you want to go wait with her, we can, but if you’re not ready, we can stay here.” 

“Can we just stay here?” Maya asked quietly, almost feeling bad about it, but not having the emotional energy to deal with her mom. 

“I actually need to go,” Vic said, getting up, “Travis and I have plans this afternoon, but I can come back if you need me.” 

“Thanks Vic,” Maya said as her friend hugged her before she left. 

“Why don’t you try to sleep?” Carina said as Maya yawned. 

“I can’t,” Maya said, shaking her head, “I need to be awake in case something happens to Mason.” 

“I will wake you up the minute we hear anything,” Carina said as Maya laid her head down in her lap, “But you are exhausted Bella. You need to sleep.” 

Maya laid in Carina’s lap, trying to sleep, but struggling to calm down enough to do so. Maya sat up after half an hour, finding Carina sleeping sitting up on the couch. 

Maya smiled a little before getting up, needing to try something to calm her anxious brain down. She was glad she had tennis shoes as she walked out of the hospital, deciding to go for a run. 

She had her phone so when Carina texted her an hour later, wondering where she was, she headed back to the hospital. 

“You went for a run?” Carina asked as Maya walked into her office, sweaty and slightly damp from the classic seattle drizzle that was happening outside. 

“I couldn’t calm down,” Maya said with a sigh, sitting down in one of Carina’s plastic chairs, “I needed to clear my head so I ran, just like I always do. Sorry.” 

“It’s ok,” Carina said, shaking her head, “I mean, I was a little worried when I woke up and you were gone, but I know running helps you.” 

“Thanks,” Maya said, smiling at her, “I did not think this one through though because now I smell terrible.” 

“Yes you do,” Carina said, laughing at her girlfriend, “And I am out of clean clothes for you to borrow, although I could find you some scrubs if you want.” 

Just then, Carina got a page. 

“It’s Amelia,” Carina said, “She wants us to meet her in the surgical waiting room so she can update everyone at the same time.” 

“Let’s go,” Maya said, wiping her face off on her shirt. 

Carina grabbed Maya’s hand and they walked to the waiting area. Amelia was standing there, waiting for them when they walked up. Maya stood next to her mom, keeping a firm grip on Carina’s hand as the brunette rubbed circles on the back of Maya’s hand with her thumb. 

“Is he alive?” Katherine asked first. 

“He is alive,” Amelia said, “And I got the bleed under control again. However, I won’t know exactly how he was impacted until he wakes up which we are not going to let happen for a few days, maybe a week to give his brain and body time to rest. He is going to be going through methamphetamine withdrawals, but we will keep him on medications to help with that.” 

“Can we see him?” Maya asked, wiping her eyes that were full of tears for about the millionth time in the past fifteen hours. 

“Not right now,” Amelia said, shaking her head, “We want to keep him in as still and quiet of an environment as possible for the next 24 hours so that he doesn’t have another rebleed. You all should go home and get some rest. I promise I will call if there are any changes.” 

“Thank you, Amelia,” Carina said, smiling at her friend. 

“Take her home,” Amelia whispered in Carina’s ear, “Have her rest. This is going to be a long road if he wakes up.” 

Carina nodded, thanking her friend again. 

“Are you sure you’re alright to go home alone Mom?” Maya was asking when Carina turned back to the conversation. 

“She won’t be alone,” the woman with Katherine said, “Our whole book club has agreed to take turns staying with her.” 

“I’ll be fine Maya,” Katherine said, nodding as she looked at her daughter, “Go home with Carina. Take care of yourself.” 

Maya nodded, giving her mom an awkward hug before they parted ways. 

“Call me if you need me,” Maya said to her mom as she walked away. 

“Let’s get you home Bella,” Carina said, kissing her cheek gently. 

Maya nodded, all the adrenaline from everything with Mason starting to wear off. 

“What did Amelia tell you?” Maya asked as they stopped in Carina’s office, grabbing their stuff. 

“She told me to take care of you,” Carina said, “And that Mason was in for a long road if and when he wakes up.” 

“Is she thinking he might now wake up?” Maya asked softly, eyes begging Carina for honesty. 

“There is a chance he won’t,” Carina nodded, “But let’s not think about that for right now.” 

Maya nodded, already having a feeling this was the case. They headed to the car, Maya feeling like she wasn’t even in her own body anymore. They drove home, Maya staring pensively out the window as they made the quick trip back to their place. 

“Come on Bella,” Carina said, opening her car door, startling Maya out of her thoughts, “Let’s go inside.” 

Maya nodded, getting out of the car, taking Carina’s hand as they walked into the apartment. 

“Let’s take a quick shower and then get some sleep,” Carina said, pressing a kiss to Maya’s temple. 

The blonde just nodded, walking slowly into the bathroom. They showered together, Carina gently washing Maya’s exhausted body before they got out, drying off and dressing in pajamas before climbing into bed. 

As they curled under the covers, Carina spooning up to Maya, the blonde started to sob again. “Come here Bella,” Carina said as she gently rolled Maya over. The blonde just cried into her chest, Carina rubbing her back. 

Eventually, Maya fell into an uneasy sleep in Carina’s arms, the brunette drifting off quickly after her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two weeks was draining mentally, physically, and emotionally for Maya. Mason remained in a coma. Luckily, after the one rebleed, his ICP remained stable and his brain appeared to be healing. Amelia was even talking about waking him up, but then he developed a severe infection in one of his burns, and the decision was made to keep him sedated to give his body more time to heal. 

Maya spent most of her free time at the hospital either at Mason’s bedside or in Carina’s office. One night, when Maya didn’t come home, Carina got worried. She worked 24 hours, but she was supposed to be done that morning, and Carina hadn’t heard of any big emergencies in the city. 

However, she got a text from one of the nurses on the burn unit around 8 pm, telling her that Maya was sleeping in Mason’s room. Carina drove to the hospital, going straight to the floor she was becoming way too familiar with.

“We were going to wake her up,” the nurse said outside the door, “But she just looked so exhausted.” 

“She hasn’t been sleeping well,” Carina said, nodding, “I’ll take her up and take her home. Thanks.” 

Carina quickly dressed in the protective coverings before going into Mason’s room. 

“Maya,” she said, gently rubbing the blonde’s back, “Come on Bella. Time to wake up.” 

“Car,” Maya said, waking up, rubbing her eyes, “Did I fall asleep here?” 

“Si,” Carina said, nodding, “It’s time to go home.” 

Maya nodded, stretched a little before standing up. 

“Any changes today?” Carina asked as they pulled off their PPE. 

“Jackson said his infection in her arm is looking better,” Maya said, grabbing Carina’s hand, “But his fever is still higher than they would like. I don’t know. This is all just so hard. I just wish he would get better.” 

“I know,” Carina said, squeezing Maya’s hand tightly, “It’s not easy watching your little brother go through something this hard.” 

Maya nodded, feeling tears fill her eyes that she couldn’t stop. She managed to hide them from Carina until they got to the car. 

“Oh Bella,” the brunette said, reaching over and hugging her tightly, “It’s going to get better.” 

Maya just cried for a minute before pulling away. 

“Can we go home please?” Maya asked. 

“Of course,” Carina said, keeping her hand in Maya’s. 

The ride home was quiet, Maya just staring out the window. When they got home, they walked quietly up to their place. 

“Do you want something to eat?” Carina asked as they walked inside, “I can make something or we can order in.” 

“I really just want to sleep,” Maya said, rubbing her eyes, “I’m so tired.” 

“Are you feeling alright Bella?” Carina asked, noticing that Maya was not looking great. 

“I don’t know,” Maya said, shrugging as Carina walked over to her, placing a hand on her forehead, “I’ve barely slept since Mason got hurt so I don’t know.” 

“You feel warm Bella,” Carina said, guiding Maya into the bedroom, grabbing the thermometer. 

“It’s probably just that I’m exhausted,” Maya said as Carina ran the device over her forehead. 

“101.6,” Carina said, shaking her head, “Maya, that’s not good.” 

“I know,” Maya said, yawning, “But it is really probably just exhaustion. This has happened before. I just need to sleep.” 

“You are staying home tomorrow,” Carina said as Maya changed into her pajamas, “I know you’re off so there’s nowhere you have to be.” 

“I need to go be with Mason,” Maya said, going into the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

“You aren’t allowed in the burn unit with a fever,” Carina said, “And I will call them and tell them. Maya, you need to rest. Your mom is going to be with Mason tomorrow anyway. She texted both of us today saying that. You need to take care of yourself too Bella.” 

“But…” Maya said, trying to think of something to say, but falling short. 

“No arguing,” Carina said, “I will handcuff you to the bed if I have to.” 

“Kinky,” Maya said as she started brushing her teeth. 

“This won’t be,” Carina said, raising an eyebrow. 

Maya stuck her tongue out as she spit into the sink. The blonde finished getting ready for bed before pulling the covers back off the bed. 

“I’m sorry you don’t feel well Bella,” Carina said, setting a glass of water on Maya’s nightstand, “Can I get you anything?” 

“Are you going to come to bed?” Maya asked, yawning again. 

“I will,” Carina said, “I need to get some charting done, but I can do that here if you want.” 

Maya nodded, watching as Carina changed into her own pajamas before grabbing her laptop and getting into bed. Maya curled up next to her girlfriend, needing to feel close to her. Carina ran one hand through Maya’s hair as she worked. 

About an hour after they had gotten into bed, Carina’s phone buzzed. 

“No,” the Italian moaned quietly, “No. Not tonight.” 

“What?” Maya mumbled from her place next to her. 

“Sorry,” Carina said, “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“I wasn’t sleeping,” Maya said, pushing herself up, “What’s going on?” 

“Andrea,” Carina said, shaking her head, “He is having another episode. He hasn’t slept in almost a week. Meredith just texted me. She is thinking about taking him to get admitted again, but she can’t take him in because she is home alone with him and the kids. His meds must be out of balance again.” 

“I’m sorry Carina,” Maya said, rubbing her girlfriend’s back. 

“I need to go help,” Carina said, sighing, “Andrea is manic right now.” 

“I’ll come with you,” Maya said, already moving to get up. 

“You’re sick Bella,” Carina said, shaking her head. 

“I have an exhaustion induced fever,” Maya said, “And I’m not going to sleep while you’re gone anyway. I didn’t sleep while you were here.” 

“Fine,” Carina said, really wanting Maya with her for this. 

Admitting her brother to the hospital was never easy, and her girlfriend made everything just a little better. They both pulled on some clothes before going out to the car. Maya shivered a little as they drove. 

“Are you getting chills?” Carina asked, turning up the heat. 

“Maybe,” Maya said, reaching into the back seat and grabbing her Seattle Fire sweatshirt, “I’m alright. Let’s go take care of your brother.” 

Carina nodded as they pulled into Meredith’s driveway. 

“You don’t have to come in,” Carina said, “I’m hoping I’ll just be able to get him and bring him to the car.” 

“I’ll come with you,” Maya said, removing her seatbelt. 

Carina nodded, going to the door and knocking. Zola answered. 

“Hi Auntie Carina. Hi Maya,” the little girl said, opening the door, “Mommy and Andrew are in the living room. I’m guessing you’re here to take him to the hospital again?” 

“Si,” Carina said, nodding as Zola let them in, “Thanks Zola.” 

“I’ll be upstairs if you need me,” Zola called, running up the stairs. 

Carina and Maya walked into the living room where Meredith was sitting on the couch as Andrew paced the floor. 

“Andrea,” Carina said, walking in the room, “What’s going on?” 

“Carina,” he said, going to her, “Good. Maybe you’ll listen to me. I’ve been trying to tell Meredith that the house is filled with mold, and we need to get out of here, maybe even burn it down.” 

“Andrea,” Carina said, “The house is fine. But if you want, I can get you out of here.” 

“We all need to leave,” Andrew insisted. 

“Listen, I can stay here with the kids,” Maya said, sensing Andrew was probably going to need both of them, “Help them pack bags while you guys go find someplace to stay?” 

“Are you sure?” Carina asked, looking to her girlfriend, “It could take a while to find a place…” 

“I’m sure,” Maya said, nodding. 

“Andrew, why don’t you go pack a bag?” Meredith said, needing to talk to the women alone. 

He nodded, going upstairs. 

“Maya, are you sure you want to stay here with the kids?” Carina asked. 

“I’ll be fine,” Maya said, nodding, “Meredith, what needs to be done with them?” 

“Ellis needs to be in bed like a half an hour ago,” Meredith said, “And Bailey needs to go to bed now. Zola can help you with that. She can stay up until I get home. I need to go make sure he’s alright. Excuse me.” 

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Carina asked, wrapping her arms around Maya’s waist. 

“I can put two kids to bed,” Maya said, “I have a fever, not the plague. Plus, Mer’s kids are easy.” 

“Come on,” Andrew said, coming down the stairs. 

“I’ll be right there,” Meredith called. 

“See you soon Bella,” Carina said, giving Maya a kiss before following her brother out. 

“So Ellis put herself to bed,” Meredith said, “And Zola is reading to Bailey right now so he should be asleep soon. There’s food in the fridge. Zola will probably come down once Bailey is asleep. Thank you so much for staying with them.” 

“Of course,” Maya said, nodding as Meredith left. 

Maya sat down on the couch, flipping on the TV. She was beyond exhausted, but there was zero chance of her sleeping. She was too anxious about her brother, and now her girlfriend’s brother, plus, she was now the responsible adult in the house. 

About twenty minutes later, Zola wandered downstairs. 

“Can I make some popcorn?” she asked. 

“Of course,” Maya said, “Do you need help?” 

“I got it,” Zola said, shaking her head. 

Five minutes later, the precocious young girl came in with a bowl of popcorn, setting it down before disappearing again. 

“I got you some water,” Zola said, setting the glass down by Maya, “You look like you could use it.” 

“Thanks,” Maya said, smiling at her, “You can put on whatever you want.” 

“Have you ever seen Descendants?” Zola asked, turning the TV to Disney+. 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head. 

“It’s my favorite movie,” Zola said, putting it on. 

Maya soon found herself watching a Disney musical about evil teens from what she could tell. It kinda made her head pound more than it already was from the fever and the exhaustion. Zola ended up falling asleep about half was through the movie and Maya turned it off, opting to put on a podcast. She listened for about two hours before the door opened. 

“Hey,” Maya said, opening her eyes and standing up, careful to not wake Zola, “How did it go?” 

“He’s admitted again,” Meredith said, looking and sounding exhausted, “Thanks for staying with them. Were they any trouble?” 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head, “Zola fell asleep a while ago. She had me watch some Disney movie…” 

“Descendants,” Meredith said, knowingly, “It’s her favorite. Sorry about that.”

“It might have been good if I didn’t have a killer headache,” Maya said, smiling a little, “And it made her happy.” 

Meredith nodded, “Well, I am going to get her up to bed. Thanks again. Carina, I will call you if I hear anything.” 

“Grazie,” Carina said as she and Maya headed out. 

Maya could see the unshed tears in Carina’s eyes, squeezing her hand before they got in the car. 

“You doing ok?” Maya asked, already knowing the answer. 

Carina shook her head, tears springing to her eyes as Maya leaned over and wrapped her in a hug. 

“It’s so hard leaving him there,” Carina sobbed. 

“I know,” Maya said, rubbing her back, “I know.” 

They just sat there for a while until Carina’s tears tapered off. 

“Are you ok to drive?” Maya asked. 

“Si,” Carina nodded, wiping her eyes with a tissue. 

They drove back home, going into their place and changing back into their pajamas. 

“Maya, I think it might be a good idea for you to take something to help you sleep,” Carina said as the blonde struggled to get comfortable in bed. 

“As much as I don’t want to, I think you’re right,” Maya said, rubbing her eyes, “You should probably also take something. I know you’re not going to sleep without it.” 

Carina was going to argue, but she knew Maya was right. 

“Fine,” the brunette said, “I was going to give you some Nyquil to help with that fever which I think has gone up, by the way. I’ll take some Zquil.” 

Maya nodded as Carina went into the bathroom, coming back with pills for each of them. 

“If this doesn’t work, I’ll give you a sedative in the morning,” Carina said as Maya swallowed the pills, “Wake me up if you need me.” 

“You too,” Maya said as Carina crawled into bed, “I’m so sorry Andrew had to be admitted again.” 

Carina just shrugged, “At least he let us admit him.” 

“Now both our brothers are at Grey Sloan,” Maya said with a sigh, “You were right. They really are terrible for out mental health.” 

Carina laughed a little, leaning over and kissing Maya before they pulled each other close, both of them desperately needing the other one.


	5. Chapter 5

The next two days, Maya had to stay out of the hospital because of her fever. It went down a lot after she got a good night sleep, but she had to stay away from Mason just to be safe. Her mom was with him as much as she could be which made Maya feel a little better. 

Carina stayed home with her for most of the two days, the Italian needing a break just as much as her girlfriend after everything that happened with her brother. She had tried to go see Andrea, but he was refusing visitors so she opted to just stay home, cuddling with Maya as much as she could. 

After two day together, both of them were feeling a lot better and ready to head back to their real lives. Maya had to work, deciding she would go see Mason after. 

However, around 7 pm during dinner, she got a text from Carina, asking if there was any way she could get away, that it was important and about Mason. Maya debated for a minute before deciding she could. 

“What’s up Captain?” Andy asked as she watched her friend’s face. 

“I need to go to the hospital for a little bit,” Maya said, “Something’s happening with Mason.”

“I can come with you if you want,” Andy offered, “We can take the car and if we get a call, we can just meet everyone there.” 

“Would you?” Maya asked. 

“Yeah,” Andy said, getting up. 

“Gibson, you’re in charge,” Maya said, “Hopefully I’ll be back soon.” 

Andy and Maya headed out, climbing into the station’s SUV. 

“Whatever it is, it’s going to be alright Maya,” Andy said as she drove toward Grey Sloan. 

“What if he’s getting worse?” Maya asked, biting on her lower lip, “What if… What if he’s not going to make it?” 

“Let’s not think about that,” Andy said, pulling into the parking lot, “Come on.” 

They walked into the hospital, Carina greeting them at the entrance. 

“What’s going on?” Maya asked, taking Carina’s hand. 

“Just come with me,” the doctor said, guiding Maya to the elevator. 

Andy followed and they headed to the burn unit. 

“Is he dying Carina?” Maya asked, feeling tears prick her eyes. 

Carina just guided Maya down the hall to Mason’s room. Maya took a deep breath before looking in. As soon as she did, she broke down. 

“He’s awake!?” Maya said, already grabbing the PPE Carina handed her. 

“Si,” Carina nodded, “They decided he was well enough to come out of the coma. He’s still pretty weak, but he is awake and minimally responsive.” 

“Has Amelia seen him yet?” Maya asked, pulling on the cap. 

“She has,” Carina said, “She said there is some evidence of possible brain damage, but it’s too soon to tell. Teddy also said his lungs look good considering the smoke inhalation so she pulled the vent before he woke up.” 

Maya nodded as she pulled on her mask, “Are you joining me?” 

“Do you want me to?” Carina asked, “I wasn’t sure if you wanted time alone with him.” 

“Come in as soon as you have your stuff on,” Maya said, desperate to be by her brother’s side. 

Carina nodded, turning to talk to Andy as she dressed. Maya slowly approached her brother’s bedside, not totally sure what he was going to be like. 

“Hey Mason,” she said from behind her mask, “It’s so good to see you awake. How are you feeling?” 

“Mai,” he said, voice scratchy from over 2 weeks with a breathing tube. 

She put a hand on his shoulder, one place that he didn’t have burns on the front of his body. 

“I’m right here Mason,” she said, gently rubbing his shoulder. 

He nodded a little, his eyes closing again. Carina walked in just then, going to Maya. 

“How is he?” Carina asked, walking over to the siblings. 

“I think he just fell asleep,” Maya said, “I know he’s on a lot of meds so that’s probably why. But he knew who I was so that’s good, right?” 

“Si,” Carina said, nodding as she took Maya’s hand, “That is very good. Do you want to stay?” 

“I need to get back to work,” Maya said with a sigh, “He’s asleep and he’s alright. I’ll come back tomorrow.” 

Just then, Andy tapped lightly on the glass, motioning to Maya. 

“We are getting a call,” Andy said as Maya opened the door, “Are you going to stay here? I can swing by and get you after the call.” 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head as she and Carina left Mason’s room, “He’s sleeping. I’m coming with you.” 

Andy nodded as Maya pulled off the coverings, giving Carina a quick kiss before leaving. 

“Text me if anything changes with him?” Maya asked, knowing Carina was working today. 

“Of course,” Carina said, nodding, “Love you.” 

“Love you too,” Maya said as she and Andy ran to their truck. 

“So he’s going to be alright?” Andy asked as she drove them toward the scene. 

“He’s doing better,” Maya said, shrugging, “He probably has brain damage and there’s still a million things that can go wrong, but he’s awake and he knows who I am. I can’t think about it right now. Let’s just focus on this call.” 

Andy nodded as they pulled up, meeting their trucks there. It was a house fire. The family was out which made the call pretty straightforward. 

They made it back to the station a few hours later everyone exhausted because it was nearing 2 am. They quickly restocked the trucks before showering and heading to their bunks. 

Maya laid down on her bed, finding her mind racing as she thought about Mason. He looked so little and small in that hospital bed. 

She had spent the past few weeks just focusing on him waking up, thinking that would get her her brother back, but now that he was awake, she was even more scared she had lost him for good. What if he had massive brain damage? She knew his brain MRIs didn’t look the best, especially after hitting his head hard twice in less than forty-eight hours. 

She had told herself that one day, she would find Mason and help him and things would be better. Well, now she had found him, but what if she had waited too long. 

She grabbed her phone, shotting Carina a text telling her that she loved her and she was going to sleep. Really, she just wanted to see if the brunette responded because she wanted to talk to her, but didn’t want to disturb her if she was asleep or working. 

Shockingly, Carina texted her back within seconds, saying she had just come out of surgery and that she was going to try to get some sleep soon too. Maya immediately called her, needing something steady in the sea of worry in her head. 

“What’s wrong Bella?” the Italian asked immediately when she picked up the phone. 

“I just needed to hear your voice for a few minutes,” Maya said, trying not to cry, “I just… I don’t know. I can’t stop thinking about Mason and how maybe it’s too late. Maybe I lost him forever. Maybe his brain was too damaged and I will never get my little brother back…” 

By then, tears were streaming down Maya’s cheeks faster than she could brush them away. 

“Oh Bella,” Carina said, sitting down at her own desk, “Hey. He’s awake. He knows who you are. And yes, there may be some parts of him that are not the same as they were before, but he is still your little brother.” 

Maya nodded, forgetting Carina couldn’t see her. 

“You are tired Bella,” Carina said softly, “And you aren’t thinking straight. You need to try to get some sleep.” 

“I know,” Maya said, biting her lip, “I know. You do too. Sorry. I should let you go.” 

“Hey,” Carina said, stopping her, “I don’t want you to feel bad for calling me when you need to talk. I was going to call you too. Meredith went and saw Andrea right before she went home tonight.” 

“How was he?” Maya asked. 

“He was still not in his right mind,” Carina said, shaking her head, “He was angry and refuses to see me. Sometimes I feel like I’m losing my little brother again too.” 

“Oh Car,” Maya said, sitting up in her bunk as she heard Carina’s voice break, “It’ll get better. Once his meds are straightened out. You know he loved you.” 

“Si,” Carina said with a sigh, “I just hate this…this feeling of not being enough for him. Of not being able to be there for him.” 

“I understand,” Maya said, nodding, “I understand so much.” 

Just then, the alarm at the station started going off. 

“Damn it,” Maya said, springing up, “Hey, Car. I’ve gotta go. Sorry.” 

“It’s ok,” Carina said, looking at her phone, “I just got paged too. See tou in the morning?” 

“I’ll be at the hospital as soon as I’m off shift,” Maya said, running out of her office and into the barn, “Love you.” 

“Love you too,” Carina called as she walked out of her office. 

“Your girlfriend wants to talk at 3 am?” Travis said as they climbed into the engine. 

“She’s working tonight too,” Maya said, pulling on her headset, “And we both kinda have a lot of shit going on.” 

“Mason?” Travis asked as he flipped on the sirens. 

“And other stuff,” Maya said, not wanting to tell Carina’s family drama to her coworkers who didn’t already know. 

“You know we’re all here for you right?” Travis said, turning down a street. 

Maya nodded, focusing on what they were going to do at the scene. The call took the rest of their shift, trying to fight another warehouse fire. 

“I really wish they would just tear these stupid things down,” Andy said as they reloaded their truck around 10 am, “All they are is a bunch of fires waiting to happen.” 

“And there were more squatters,” Dean said, shaking his head. 

“Let’s load and go guys,” Maya barked, going around the side of the truck. 

“Hey,” Vic said, following her, “You alright?” 

“I’m fine,” Maya said, shoving empty bottles into the truck, “Just ready to be done with this shift.” 

Honestly, this call had been a lot for her. There were victims, one of who didn’t make it. It all just reminded her of Mason and all she wanted was to get back to the hospital and be with him. 

They headed back to the station, everyone showering before heading out. 

“You going to see Mason?” Andy asked as Maya ran a towel over her short hair. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “Hopefully he’ll be more awake today. Maybe Amelia will be able to do a better evaluation and know the extent of his brain injury.” 

Andy put a comforting hand on Maya’s shoulder, just leaving it there for a beat. 

“Call me if you need me,” Andy said as they both headed out of the locker room. 

“Thanks,” Maya said as they parted ways. 

She walked the few blocks to the hospital, texting Carina on her way. Her girlfriend met her in the lobby and together they headed upstairs. 

“How was your shift?” Maya asked Carina. 

“Long,” Carina said, “There were so many deliveries and two emergency surgeries. How was yours?” 

“We had another warehouse fire,” Maya said, “I don’t know. It was harder than I expected.” 

Carina just squeezed her hand. As they headed to Mason’s room, they saw Amelia pulling on her own gear. 

“Hey guys,” she said, “I was just about to go do another assessment. 

The nurses said Mason has been more alert this morning.” 

“Is it ok if we come in too?” Maya asked. 

“Of course,” Amelia said. Maya and Carina dressed quickly before following Amelia into the room. 

“Maya,” Mason said, looking at her, “What happened?” 

“You were in an accident Mas,” Maya said, going to his side, “You got really hurt. Dr. Shepard is going to do an evaluation on you right now.” 

Mason nodded a little as Amelia went to examine him. Once she was done, she pulled Maya and Carina aside. 

“So there is some brain damage evident,” Amelia said, “His short term memory isn’t what I would expect out of a man his age. He also has some left side weakness. He is probably going to need to go to a rehab after he’s done here, but I think with some work, he will make a pretty complete recovery.” 

“Really?” Maya said, looking at the neurosurgeon. 

“Yeah,” Amelia said, nodding, “I am concerned about seizures, but we will assess when he’s stronger. He’s on anti-seizure meds right now. Any questions?”

“How long is he going to be here?” Maya asked. 

“That’s more up to Jackson than me,” Amelia said, “I would be fine releasing him to a rehab within the next few days, but with the burns, he’s going to be here a while. I will her PT and OT in here starting this afternoon.” 

“Thank you,” Maya said, nodding. 

“Of course,” Amelia said, “I have a surgery scheduled, but I will stop by later to check back in.” 

Amelia left as Maya went back over to Mason. 

“Hey Mason,” Maya said, “How are you feeling?” 

“Tired,” he said, “And really sore. Who’s that?” 

“This is Carina,” Maya said, motioning for her to come over, “She is my girlfriend.”

“Hey,” Mason said, offering a small smile, “I’m Mason.” 

“Nice to meet you officially,” Carina said, smiling at him. 

“Mom is going to come by in a little bit,” Maya said, “If that’s ok with you?” 

“Just Mom?” Mason said, confused. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “She is divorced now. It’s been official for about a month now, but they separated for like 9 months now I think.” 

“She finally left him?” Mason said, jaw dropped in awe, “And you still talk to her? Daddy’s little angel is supporting someone who left the man she idolizes?” 

“She did, and I do,” Maya said, nodding as she sat down in a chair next to Mason’s bed, Carina taking the other one, “There is some stuff I need to catch you up on, if you’re feeling up to it?” 

“Yeah,” Mason said, looking at his big sister. 

“I’m really glad you are back Mason,” Maya said, putting a hand on Mason’s shoulder, “Even if it took this explosion to get you here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was going to be the last chapter, but then I ended up writing another one over the weekend so tomorrow will be the end of this story! I hope you are enjoying it!!


	6. Chapter 6

Mason was in the hospital for the next three weeks. He had another surgery after he got an infection in one of his burns, but overall, he did well. 

Amelia tried to wean him off the anti-seizure meds, but it did not go well, Mason suffering from three seizures in a span of a few hours. Amelia ran an EEG and officially diagnoses him with epilepsy, determining that he would probably be on medication for the rest of his life. 

As the time drew closer for Mason to leave the hospital, Amelia pulled Maya aside. 

“What are your plans for when he leaves here?” Amelia asked, guiding Maya into her office. 

“Well, I was thinking maybe he could come live with me?” Maya said, “Or our mom? They’ve been getting along pretty well so that might work.” 

“Maya, he can’t just go from here to home,” Amelia said, looking at her friend, “Sorry if we didn’t make that clear. He needs more rehab. The left side of his body is still really weak and then there’s the drugs. I know a really good place that’s not too far from here that has both drug rehab as well as physical and occupational therapy. It’s probably the best place for him, and I already called and they have a few beds open right now.”

“Umm…” Maya said, suddenly feeling very overwhelmed, “Yeah, I guess. I need to talk to Mason about it, but if he can’t come home, then I guess this place sounds pretty good.” 

“I know it’s a lot,” Amelia said, putting a hand on the captain’s shoulder, “I’m here if you need me or you need to talk about any of it.” 

“Thanks,” Maya said, taking a deep breath as she stood up, walking out the door. 

She walked to the burn unit, happy that she was no longer required to fully suit up because Mason was healed enough. She took a deep breath before walking into the room.

“Hey Mas,” she said, sitting down next to him, “How’s it going today?” 

“I wanna get out of here,” he said, shaking his head. 

“I actually need to talk to you about that,” Maya said, “I was just talking to Amelia and she told me you need to go to a rehab after you leave here, to keep getting better.” 

“Like for my arm and leg?” Mason asked, knowing he was struggling with his movements. 

“And to get clean,” Maya said, looking right at her brother. 

“I don’t need drug rehab,” Mason said, shaking his head, “I’ll get off the drugs. I’ll be fine.” 

“Mason, drugs are what got you here,” Maya said, shaking her head, “You were in so deep that you were trying to cook meth and you almost died. I almost lost you Mas, forever.” 

“Like it would be the worst thing in the world if you did,” Mason scoffed. 

“Mason,” Maya said, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes, “I need you in my life, alive. I love you Mas, and I’m sorry that I wasn’t there when you needed me when we were young, but I’m willing to be here for you now, but you have to get proper help. Please.” 

Mason was a little surprised, not used to seeing his big sister this emotional around him. 

“Fine,” Mason said, “But I need to be able to do therapies for my body too.” 

“Amelia found a place for you,” Maya said, holding up the brochure to show Mason, his hands still wrapped in bandages, “It has both. They have a bed for you. I need to call and reserve it, but you’ll go?” 

“I will,” Mason said, nodding as Maya showed him the brochure more, “It looks like they have art classes.” 

“Maybe you could work on a portfolio there,” Maya said, “Finally go to art school?” 

“I can’t afford that Mai,” Mason said, shaking his head. 

“I have some money from a few deals I had during the Olympics,” Maya said, “I didn’t really have anything to do with it so I was just saving it, but I can help you out. If you want.” 

“I don’t need hand outs Maya,” Mason said angrily. 

“Then we make it a loan,” Maya offered, “Please Mason. Let me help you out here. You don’t have to decide today, or even anytime soon, but think about it?” 

Mason nodded slowly. 

“Good,” Maya said, nodding, “I need to get to work, but I’ll be back tomorrow?” 

“Bye,” Mason said, raising one of his wrapped hands in an awkward wave. 

Maya walked out, going down to Carina’s office. She had about twenty minutes before work and was hoping to get a cup of coffee with her girlfriend who had been on the night shift and should be getting off before she had to go. 

“Carina,” Maya called as she opened the door. She found her girlfriend sitting at her desk on the phone, gesturing that she could come in. 

“Thank you,” Carina said, ending the call, “Sorry, it was Meredith. Andrea is supposed to be going home today, but she is on call and just got pulled into a big trauma. She asked if I could drive him.”

“It’s good he’s going home,” Maya said, walking over to her girlfriend. 

“Si,” Carina said, nodding as she sighed. 

“Why does it not seem like a good thing?” Maya questioned, putting her hands on Carina’s shoulders, gently massaging them. 

“Because it’s so hard,” Carina said, shaking her head, “When he is inpatient, I know he is safe and everyone is safe from him, but when he is doing outpatient work…” 

“You worry more,” Maya said, leaning down and kissing Carina’s cheek. 

“Si,” the Italian woman said, “And I know if he is being discharged that he is doing better, but no lo so. I still worry.” 

“That’s because he’s your little brother,” Maya said, smiling as Carina got up, “It’s our job to worry about them.” 

“Speaking of little brothers,” Carina said, “How is yours doing today?” 

“He’s actually being discharged in two days,” Maya said, smiling a little, “And Amelia found a drug and physical rehab place not far from here for him. I talked to him about it and he agreed to go.” 

“That’s great news,” Carina said, smiling as she leaned down and kissed Maya. 

“I know,” Maya said, “I think it’s going to be really good for him. Now, I came up here to see if you wanted to grab coffee before my shift?” 

“Of course,” Carina said, “I’m going to need it if I have to go get Andrea later. Let me just get my bag and I’ll walk you to work after.” 

Maya nodded, waiting for a minute as Carina packed up her stuff. 

“Let’s go,” Carina said, slipping her hand into Maya’s as she locked up her office. 

They got their coffee before starting the short walk to the station. 

“So how far is this place Amelia found?” Carina asked as they walked. 

“About twenty minutes,” Maya said, “So I’ll be able to get out there to see him. And it’s closer to my mom’s, only about five minutes away which will be good for them. I think they are finally starting to have a real relationship.” 

“That sound perfect,” Carina said, smiling as she watched the smile spread across Maya’s face. 

The past month and a half had been hard on the blonde and Carina was happy to see her finally smiling again. 

“Text me later?” Maya asked as they arrived at the station. 

“Of course,” Carina said, nodding, “I’m going to go home for a few hours and try to get some sleep before I have to go get Andrea.” 

“Call me if you need to after that,” Maya said, kissing Carina, “If I’m not on call, I promise I will answer.” “Thank you,” Carina said, “I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Maya said, stealing one more kiss. 

“Get a room,” Vic called as she walked past them and into the station. 

“Shut up,” Maya called, following after her, glancing back one more time to see Carina’s waving. 

Their shift was actually not terribly busy, a fact that Maya was grateful for because it meant she could catch up on her work as well as talk to Carina for a little while after the Italian woman picked up her brother. 

“He is just so frustrating,” Carina complained as she talked to Maya, “He wants to be back at work today. He needs to rest.” 

“I know Babe,” Maya said, wishing she could be there for Carina in person, “But you can’t help him if he doesn’t want help. All you are going to do is make yourself crazy.” 

“I know,” Carina said, nodding, “I stopped by and saw Mason before I picked up Andrea. He was doing physical therapy when I got there, and Maya, he was actually standing unaided.” 

“Really?” Maya said, excitement filling her body. 

Mason has been struggling to stand at all since the accident because of the brain damage, but to hear he was standing was reassuring. 

“Si,” Carina said, “It only lasted a few seconds, but he did really well.” 

“Maybe he won’t have to be in rehab for very long then,” Maya said, nodding, “Although those hands are going to need a lot of work if he’s ever going to be able to do art again the way he wants.” 

“He will get there,” Carina said, “Or he will find a way to get there. He is just as stubborn as you.” 

“Hey,” Maya said, pretending to be offended but knowing Carina was right. 

Just then, the alarm went off. 

“I gotta go,” Maya said, already up from her chair, “Love you.” 

“Love you too,” Carina said, “Be safe.” 

The rest of the shift was smooth and the team was all looking forward to their three days off. Maya headed to the hospital, checking in on Mason before going home to find Carina. They spent the rest of the day outside, taking in a rare sunny Seattle day. The following morning, Maya was up at her usual early time, getting in her run before she had to go to the hospital. Carina was working too so they went in together. 

“Good luck with everything with Mason,” Carina said, giving Maya a kiss as they parted ways. 

Maya then went up to her brother’s room, smiling when she saw him dressed in a t-shirt and some shorts. 

“I’m busting out of here,” he said, smiling a little as Maya walked in. 

“I know,” Maya said, going to him, “The people from the rehab should be here in half an hour to get you. How are you feeling?” 

“I’m fine,” Mason said, shrugging. Maya knew he wasn’t really, but in their house growing up, talking about feeling was not a thing and she was sure none of his street friends were looking to do it either. 

She had only just recently been learning how to talk about emotions in the past few months thanks to therapy and Carina. 

“Did Mom stop by yesterday?” Maya asked, knowing Katherine was supposed to come by. 

“She did,” Mason said, “I still can’t believe she left Dad. It’s like she’s a different person than when we were growing up.” 

“I know,” Maya said, nodding, “She has done a lot of work to get there.” 

“I know,” Mason said, “She told me about her therapy. She wants me to go with her too.” 

“You should sometime,” Maya said, “Therapy is good, helpful.” 

“How would you know?” Mason scoffed. 

“Because I’ve been in therapy for the past eight months,” Maya admitted, “After everything that happened with Mom and Lane and me and Carina, I decided to go. It sucks. Like it’s so bad I want to quit almost every week.” 

“You’re really selling it,” Mason said, looking at her. 

“But I don’t,” Maya said, “I don’t quit because it makes me feel better. I’ve actually been able to figure out how to have a healthy relationship for the first time in my entire life, or at least start to.” 

“You really have changed,” Mason said, shaking his head. 

“Because I finally opened my eyes and realized that winning wasn’t everything,” Maya said, “That getting to the finish line isn’t as important as enjoying what is happening in the present.” 

Mason was quiet, just looking at his big sister for a minute before there was a knock at the door. 

“Mason Bishop? Hi, I’m Justin and this is Terry, we are from Head to Toe Rehab Center,” a young man said, coming in with a wheelchair, “Are you ready to go?” 

Mason nodded as Justin and Terry helped him into the wheelchair. 

“I’ve got your bag,” Maya said, grabbing the bag of things Mason had accumulated since he got to the hospital, “I’m Maya, his sister. Would I be able to come with you guys?” 

“Of course,” Terry said, nodding as Maya followed. 

The nurses all waved goodbye to Mason as he left. They got into the van for the rehab, Maya sitting in the back with Mason. 

“How are you going to get back here?” Mason asked as they drove. 

“I’ll probably run,” Maya said with a shrug, “Or I’ll get Vic or Andy to come pick me up.” 

“You didn’t have to come,” Mason said. 

“But I wanted to,” Maya said, “I want to be here for you Mas, if you want me to.” 

The young man just turned and stared out the window. 

Maya knew it was going to be a long road for Mason, physically, mentally, and emotionally, and that their relationship would probably take a long time to heal, but for now, she was just grateful that her brother was alive and they would be able to try to do the work to heal together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Tomorrow I have another one-shot! I hope you liked this story. I seriously considered having Mason not make it, but then I decided I couldn't be that mean.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do you think Mason is going to be ok? More to come tomorrow!


End file.
